


yeah, nothing bad

by seabreezws_and_gays



Series: trans mcyts [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accepting Everyone, Author Projecting onto Tubbo, Coming Out, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Toby Smith | Tubbo, but i forgot what i was doing halfway through so it wasn't :), but we'll never know /lh, could be, could have been angst, ok idk, worried tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seabreezws_and_gays/pseuds/seabreezws_and_gays
Summary: trans tubbo decides to tell the server
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: trans mcyts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129136
Comments: 4
Kudos: 280





	yeah, nothing bad

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh this is so short it sucks lol. but i'm contributing to trans!tubbo you're welcome /j  
> if tubbo ever said he was uncomfortable with this kind of content I would take it down asap  
> -L

Toby paused, his cursor flickering in the chat box. He was on Discord, and he was trying to prepare himself to tell the server, his friends, he reminded himself, of some very important information.  
He’d be received well. Of course he would, they were a very accepting group of people. No-one had batted an eye when Eret said that they use all pronouns, just accepted it and adjusted their vocabulary as necessary. This was different though, because Toby felt as if he had been lying to them all, lying about himself. This wasn’t as if he had discovered himself during their friendship, this was something he’d known about. They had all accepted him as a guy, and he was. But he wasn’t a cis guy, and that made all the difference.  
Okay.  
Toby breathed in, one last moment of calm.  
Tubbo: hey guys, I wanted to tell you all something.  
Tubbo: it’s not going to change anything, I hope, but I thought you all should know  
Tubbo: since you’re my friends and all  
TommyInnit: oooh, okay Big T  
TommyInnit: you allright?  
Tubbo: yeah, nothing bad  
Tubbo: but I’m trans, I was born a girl (afab)  
WilburSoot: oh, cool  
TommyInnit: pog  
Niki: we love you Tubbo <3  
BadBoyHalo: ^^ thx for telling us <3  
Toby smiled. It was that easy. They still loved him, supported him. Nothing had changed.  
Tubbo: ok cool  
Tubbo: I was worried you would hate me for lying to you lol  
WilburSoot: you weren’t lying to us, you just weren’t ready yet  
WilburSoot: and that’s fine  
TommyInnit: yeah, what big man Wilbur said  
Eret: agreed, that’s a big thing to tell people, you weren’t lying, you just weren’t ready yet :)  
Eret: and congrats <3

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! kudos/comments always appreciated  
> -L


End file.
